His Dear
by purplesheep101
Summary: What happens when a young 18 year old find herself playing strip poker with a group of males including her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Well things will get steamy. KakashixOC mature audiences only.


_**His Dear**_

**_Hehe this smutty story was actually the result of a dare from one friend which somehow transformed into a competition in my corrupted circle of friends. Warning mature audiences only. I not kidding, i won. Please be kind and review this is my first one-shot._**

**Character info:**

Name: Autumn

Age: 18

Status: Ninja, Jouinin

Past: Not important all you need to know is that she was orphaned at a young age, lives alone and trained under team Kakashi who she has more than a thing for. So that means her team mates were Naruto, Sakura and the king of douche himself Sasuke. Let's just say she loathed the latter person with passion, always wanting to outdo him, kinda like Naruto but more extreme and she has talent. Anywho, steering off topic. Naruto and company are all 18 (just to making all the drinking legal) and the adults can be the same age so Kakashi would still be 29 and he shall remain that age _forever_. The war is over Madara is dead; stupid, freakin elders are also dead yada yada…. oh and Naruto killed Sasuke in a epic deathmatch and everyone can get on with their lives (hehehe couldn't help myself, oh the great power of writing)

**Story Start:**

The party had been smashing, to say the least. My 18th birthday party was nearing its end as it struck midnight, everyone had a few drinks and at the very least, tipsy which I was. Everyone had been invited both senseis and students alike and even the Hokage, Lady Tsunade had attended, not passing an excuse for a drink. Unfortunately the Kazekage, Gaara couldn't grace us with his presence as he's a very important person who couldn't take a week off work to visit from the Sand Village.

The few that had been not completely wasted had gathered around the circular kitchen table on the outskirts of the party which including me. The table was small but just big enough to fit the eight of us comfortable side-by-side. It was littered with bottles of beer as well as playing cards. I had somehow found myself, as the only girl playing strip poker with a group of hot male specimens to say the least.

I glanced over at my hand and eyed my opponents: Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and the Konoha's sexy guard duo Kotetsu and Izumo, glaring at them playfully with my striking green eyes_. _The game had just started but everyone seemed to be on equal grounds, only losing socks, shoes, gloves and headbands. Nothing of importance so far but the next round should solve that dilemma. Faint music could be heard in the background; Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal was being played in the other room. Neji was dealing like a pro, Shikamaru was smoking and everyone had their poker-face on, eyeing each other with suspicion the scene resembled something of a Mafia gang entertaining themselves with our attitude and semi-formal clothing. To me this was no game, strictly business. Yes tonight was the night that I would finally expose the glorious face of the famous and the oh so lovely copy-cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake plus the added bonus of seeing this group of hotties strip. It may be risky business but if the odds were in my favour then I had everything to gain.

Mmm… I wonder how far Kakashi will go before he takes that accursed mask of his off. I picked up my cards and casually glimpsed mmnn…not a bad hand. I then diverted my undivided attention towards Kakashi sitting on the opposite side the table, who by the way was not in his usual ninja attire but was dressed in jeans and a dress shirt that was partially opened that revealed a spectacular view of the beginnings of he's tone chest which I could just imagine running my hand deftly down. A tie hung limply around his neck, discarded as soon as the party started hitting off. I continued to stare at him, surveying his looks and noticed he wasn't reading his beloved Make-out Paradise which could only mean he was serious about this game and therefore threaten before my gaze finally caught the attention of Kakashi and he made direct eye-contact, holding my gaze with a grin clearly visible through his mask. I felt ashamed for getting caught perving which was not the first time and definitely won't be the last. I remember when I met him, he was to be my sensei and I blushed like a little school girl and inwardly cried when we he said his first impression of my team-mates and I was that we were a bunch of idiots. Over the years I flinched at his every touch controlling the heat that rushed to my cheeks and my heat pounding uncontrollably in my chest, determined not to fall for the fine male specimen. Now I can say it's too late to look back, there's no way to switchback. I finally turned my head away from Kakashi glaring harshly at the cards in my hand, a blush slowing creeping to my cheeks. Feeling the sudden need to hide I slammed my petite hands upon the table, revealing my cards.

"Three of a kind" I declared, smirking

The others revealed their cards in dismay, disappointment dripping from their faces. I shook my head lightly; Naruto didn't seem to fully understand the rules of this game. I can't blame him it was his first time playing, I guess he was doing pretty well considering the above but the odds were against him.

"aww come on Autumn, I wanted to see you naked." whined Kiba with Akurmaru barking in agreement

"I could say the same for you." I answered suggestively while inwardly displaying my victory.

Awesome if this keeps going on then my little mission should work.

"Four of a kind." Said Kakashi suddenly, sounding disinterested and spreading he's cards expertly in row in front of him

"What! That's not possible!" I scowled and leaned over the table to confirm that he was telling the truth.

"Well as you can see it is. Now strip." Kakashi commanded a dangerous glint in his eye and a smile plastered on his face.

I crossed my arms glaring 'pervert' at Kakashi as he ignored my accusations and continued his little game of innocence. If he wasn't oh so damn hot I would slap the pervert right now, then again in any other situation I wouldn't mind stripping for him but…. I. Just. Refuse. To. Lose.

I blinked suddenly coming back from lala land and I was surrounded by six very sexy chiselled abs. I blushed angrily as they stared at me expectantly, trying to undress me with their eyes. All of them were on the edge of their seats wolf-whistling; I would have sworn some of them would have gotten popcorn for the show if they didn't want to miss a single second of me stripping. I can't believe that I'm the only girl playing I guess it could have been worse; Gai could be here or worse, that pervy-sage Jiraiya. Thankfully both of them were passed out drunk in the other room with the others. And praise the heavens that I talked myself out of wearing that short, strapless red dress and into this black glitter mini skirt. Hell if I knew I was going to play strip poker I would have piled on the clothes instead of wearing the bare minimum just to impress a certain someone.

"Need any help Autumn" asked Kakashi at my delay, who was clearly enjoying himself and the others leaned closer towards me eagerly.

"Nah I'm perfectly capable of taking it of myself. I would have asked if I needed help." I crossed my arms, attempting with fault at being angry at him.

"I should've guessed, you never ask for help, something about honour and _dignity_." Kakashi emphasised his last word.

That got the vein popping in my forehead. Fine if it's a perv you guys want then a perv you will get.

"Wellllll _Kakashi _now that I think about it I do have this zipper at the back of my shirt that's a killer to pull down by myself." I battered my eyes at him as if he was the last male on earth.

"Now, now was it that hard to ask Autumn?"

I just shrugged and walked purposely towards Kakashi. He pushed his chair back without standing and expected me to have my back facing him in order to pull the zipper down that would have given him the advantage of pulling a stunt on me. No-way I was the one that was pulling the stunt and I unexpectantly sat sidewards on him making myself comfortable in his lap and flung my hands around his neck so that I wouldn't fall off. Kakashi muscles tensed, I can vividly feel them at this close proximately as well as the heat radiating from him. It felt good but I desired more.

I leaned forward pressing his strong frame onto my own and blew hotly into his ear, whispering "You really want to help, _Kakashi?" _I said alluringly, lingering his name on my tongue for added effect. In my right mind I never would have dared to do such a thing to my former sensei but I was among friends who didn't judge and it always helped to have a fair amount of alcohol around.

Kakashi quickly recovered from his state of shock. "I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress." he flashed a smile.

I frown slightly but since my chin was leaning on his broad shoulder no-one else could see. I and I alone wanted to be the only damsel in distress that he would save. Hehe yes save me. I didn't say it out loud to him because it would have been my declaration of love.

I felt Kakashi's strong arms snake around my waist and lingered there for a second too long to be innocent before going north, caressing up my back as his hands moved along. One of his hands scooped up my black mass of locks with his fingers running gently through my hair and I could feel his warm breath on my neck as his other hand fingered my zipper. I hummed in content and felt something vibrate at the back of my throat.

Once Kakashi pulled the zipper down he slowly reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt, his hands felt up my sides whilst he slipped my shirt off and over the top of my head. I arched my body into his chest, threw my head back and moaned lowly. I felt something harden in his pants and investigating, I moved slightly to find that the feeling was stronger. I detached my arms from his neck giving him a close up view of my newly exposed lacy, black bra. As Kakashi was fairly taller than me he had the best seat in the house and I felt his grip tighten on me. I smirk knowingly and jumped off his lap, strutted to my seat across the table and took a swig of my alcoholic beverage as though nothing had happened.

"What was the moan for?" asked Naruto sheepishly.

"Oh nothing, are you all going to stare or are we going to play unless you've all chickened out then I would humbly accept my victory" I replied,

"che, humbly. Yeh right." Neji mumbled sarcastically.

I coolly rested my hands at the base on my neck and leaned backwards into my chair which gave them a better view of my breasts. hehehe I'm so bad. I watched the guys squirm and harden at my little prank. Heck even Kakashi displayed more than a flitter of emotion in my favour. The funny part is how desperately to cover up how turned on they were…shit I'm surrounded by a group of half-naked horny men that already had their fair amount of alcohol to drink what happens if I lose_._ I gulped at the possibility of my plan back-firing if I lost. Don't think like that Autumn it would be a dream if you win; losing is not an option I need to do whatever it takes. I continually consoled myself while keeping my poker-face on the entire time to the public. Poker-face practically the basics of ninja training.

A few rounds and plenty of wolf-whistling later, Naruto was to first to lose as he still didn't seem to fully understand how to play the game. After Naruto lost, next came Kotestsu, Kiba and Neji all complaining in unison. Izumo and Shikamaru still had their boxers whilst Kakashi had both his boxers _and_ mask. I began to wonder what the purpose of this game was and by I agreed to play as I sat in my matching pair of black-lace lingerie.

"Kakashi I wonder which one you will decide to take off first, you boxers or you mask." I smirked confidently quickly getting over my shame of my current situation.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Kakashi answered back with a hint of subtle flirting.

I playfully glared and stuck my tongue out at him. Oh shit that seemed to have turned on pretty much everyone even more. Well both of us have two articles of clothing left; I would say my chances of winning are 50/50 if I didn't think that sexy bastard was cheating though he wasn't even dealing. He must have won Neji over to his side some how. I continued to contemplate before my thoughts were so rudely interrupted.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Kakashi smirk through his mask when he noticed me in deep thought.

"You really shouldn't say such things Kakashi, I_ just_ turned 18." I said, failing to contain my blush and my dirty mind at the thought of me being _his dear_. Though I might say otherwise, the age difference between Kakashi and I never fazed me but in fact made him more attractive in my eyes. More experienced as I always say.

"Just a minor detail, nothing of concern. Happy Birthday by the way." Kakashi said, flashing his signature smile.

"Why thank you Kakashi its very kind of you." I replied, smiling at him and he smirked at me before I realised what just happened and my smile dropped.

"F$ #", Way to change the topic you hot smooth talker.

"A pair of aces and a pair of Jacks." said Kakashi smoothly, hitting me with a double whammy

"F*** $#%#% son of $%#$ %#$# ##$ I would F$ # $ #." I spat profanities and slammed down my worthless empty hand

"My my, what colourful language, when did a sweet thing like you start swearing Autumn?" replied Kakashi calmly as he shuffled the deck expertly while the others cheered.

I puffed my cheeks"When you guys decided to team up against me I mean seriously 7 against 1 is totally uncool."

The room was filled cheers and cat-calls as I had to remove yet other of my precious clothing. They all toasted in victory and fist-pumped as I scowled, my face scrunched up hard and my hands shaking in anger.

With me being distracted in my own bitter thoughts, Kiba had somehow managed to sneak up behind me and unclipped the clasp of her bra and it sprang opened.

When I heard my bra snap and I jumped out of my seat catching Kiba short on his great getaway "Shit, Kiba I won't hesitant to kill you with the point of my stilettos."

"This is such a drag, just strip like the rest of us." said Shikamaru before losing his last article of clothing as well as Izumo.

"Fine, Shikamaru since you asked so nicely." the venom of my sarcasm dripping from my lips.

Much to the disappointed of the others, I had fairly long hair and I also used one arm to cover my bare breasts and the other to snatch the bra from under me. But this still wasn't enough to crash their spirits as my hair and one arm couldn't contain the level of decency as generously as my bra provided. I'm certain that all the guys had massive tents pitching in their uncomfortable tight pants from under the oak table by the torturous look on their faces.

The game resumed as Neji dealt the cards between Kakashi and I. hehehe awesome hand, a full house, I had to win now. With a complete poker-face I eyed my opponent and former sensei trying to read his expression through the difficulty that was his mask.

"This is your last chance to pull out Autumn" commented Kakashi coolly, his gaze never straying from his hand.

"Not until I see that face of yours." I answered calmly, containing the anger boiling inside my veins as things seem to have gotten from bad to worse.

"I wonder why you're obsessed with my face, were you like this when you were still my student?" Kakashi asked tauntingly with subtle hinting behind his works.

I refused to answer his rhetorical question to the latter and the heat rising in my cheeks didn't help my cause.

"Well I'll take your silence as a yes and I do believe _you loose_." Kakashi said whilst lowering his cards to the table in front of him.

"Holy shit, a freakin' royal flush how the # $^% did you manage to beat me I am to best at poker that's the whole reason I agreed to play this freakin' game." I shouted, discarding my chair beneath me by standing up too quickly and slamming my losing full house on my abused side of the table. Kakashi grinned mischievously.

"I believe the correct term is 'was', you were the best not anymore now how about I make a deal with you, you do anything I say and I'll spare you the embarrassment of stripping further. I'll even be generous throw you your clothes back as part of the deal. What say you?" Kakashi said coolly ignoring the anger rising in me from my cutthroat defeat.

I cocked my head to the side too ashamed at myself to meet his mismatch eyes. Anything you say eh sounds fishy to me but then again anything had to be better than this right?

"Fine Hatake, you win. I accept this deal I just better not regret this later." I said, using his surname to display my grumpiness.

Kakashi caught on and winced slightly.

"Oh, trust me Autumn you won't regret it." Kakashi replied with a faint hint of danger mixed with something I couldn't pin-point in the tone of his beautiful voice.

"What that's not fair, she lost fair and square." shouted Naruto with passion, rising from his seat quickly which caused the seat to skid backwards.

"Yeh she has to strip like the rest of us." agreed Kiba vigorously also rising from his seat causing abuse to yet another poor chair.

"You shouldn't talk about a lady in such a manner." argued Neji whilst keeping himself busy by shuffling the deck like a boss.

"Hypocrite" muttered Kiba

"I dare you to say that again, Kiba." challenged Neji also rising from his seat which resulted in yet another chair causality.

"I said. You want to get in her pants as much as the rest of us." growled Kiba rather loudly with a dangerous tone, baring his fangs and fists banging on the abused table.

I sweat dropped. "I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted; at times like this I'm glad I have no parents." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I felt someone's broad hand make contact with the bare skin of my free arm and pulled me out of the argument. I caught a glimpse of silver anti-gravity hair and knew instantly who my saviour and or captor was.

"Kakashi? what…" I started to question

"Just trust me, ok." replied Kakashi who was completely focused on our destination, not even turning around to check if I was ok which was surprisingly ungentlemanly for him.

"What about my clothes, you promised remember." I asked with uncertainty while I let myself being pulled along by Kakashi's strong grip. It would have been exhilarating to have him so close if I wasn't so confused by his actions.

"You can get them later, this is your house after all." replied Kakashi gruffly as he pulled the both of us into a dark room and locked the door behind him.

"ummm… I don't mean to interrupt your mysterious act or anything but….what are we doing in my bedroom?" As I noticed the contents of my room once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

Kakashi pinned me on the nearest wall; a hand on each side of my head so couldn't escape the strength of his body. "Fulfilling your end of the bargain." Kakashi replied huskily.

"Kakashi" I said breathlessly, a feeling stimulated in the pit of my stomach as the unexpected action had forced my hand from shielding my breasts and now laid idly by my side and my chest was now pressed up against Kakashi's perfectly toned chest. His smelt so intoxicating. I stared into the mix-match of his cloudy, lust-filled eyes which mirrored my own green orbs and with both hands I fingered the hem of Kakashi's mask and pulled it down gradually revealing the beautiful face that matched the rest of his sexy body.

"Beautiful" I whispered alluringly into his ear and my hot breath against his skin aroused him further.

In the close proximity I could really feel how aroused he was and I could feel the wetness blooming in my nether-region. This was fuelled by Kakashi whispering dirty nothingness into my ear. Kakashi left butterfly all the way up the side of my tender throat to my jaw-line before claiming my lips. His lips were softer than I expected and I wrapped my arms his neck and legs around his waist, deepening the kiss as he pulled me up the wall displaying the strength that his muscles indicated. Kakashi licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance and as revenge for mocking me before I decided to tease him a little by denying access. If he wanted me badly enough then he would have to work for it.

Kakashi growled and roughly squeezed one of my breasts unexpectantly. I arched my back to close any space between us and I moaned loudly. He took the opportunity of my momentary weakness to snake his tongue through my parted lips and into my mouth. The hot, wet muscles of our tongues entwined together in a fiery dance of passion as Kakashi and I each fought for dominance. Eventually Kakashi won and he explored the wet cavern that was my mouth, tasting me entirely and I just let him completely man-handle me, marking me as his territory. He was too good at this for me to put up any resistance and we both moaned deeply into the kiss, feeling the vibrations stimulate but ultimately I had to unwilling break the kiss because of a stupid little thing called air. Kakashi chucked as he watched me as I desperately tried to catch my breath.

"Kakashi, I never knew you feel this way about me." I cooed

"I love you Autumn" Kakashi said huskily whilst placing butterfly kissing my neck, licking occasionally trying to find her the spot that would make my toes curl.

"I love you too…ahhh Kakashi." I moaned before I could finish my sentence as he had found my sweet-spot at the crook of my neck. I tilted my head back erotically to give him better access which only encouraged him. I felt Kakashi smile into my neck before harassing that particular area which made my toes curl, sucking and nibbling to create a large, dark hickey; the first of the many that was yet to come.

Pleased with his work, he kissed feverishly down my neck whilst setting me down from the wall and walked me towards the bed at a slow pace, his lips successfully never leaving my hot greedy skin. Distracted with the pleasure he was giving me, I didn't calculate the distance to the bed and the back of my knees hit the edge of it and I fell backwards with Kakashi landing on top of me. Our aroused cores collided and I could already feel the juices spill out of me.

"AHHH" we moaned in unison. My body was begging him to be inside me. I needed him _now!._

"Kak..ashi….fuck me…already." I managed to assemble the words and grabbed his penis to make sure I got the point across.

Kakashi's lips left my skin for a spilt second. "Patience, we'll get to that later. I'm enjoying teasing you far too much."

Kakashi lips then trailed down my neck, placing kisses everywhere that felt appropriate to him as he explored my body. Finally he reached my succulent breasts. His tongue circled around the nipple of my left breast before taking the whole into his mouth.

"mmmnnnn….Kakashi. Don't stop" I moaned in bliss while he sucked and nibbed my nipple and his free hand slowly massaged my other breast. I wrapped my fingers through his silky sliver locks and arched my back further, wanting him to take more of me. When Kakashi was satisfied he switched sides giving my other breast the same treatment.

I wanted to turn the odds around, so I let my hands ventured downed his toned chest, feeling each strong muscle and lightly raked my long nails across them, tracing the contours of them. My efforts earned me a low throaty growl of pleasure from Kakashi which vibrated through my body causing me to moan in turn.

I flipped him over so that I was on top and continued to please him to the best of my abilities. I explored his body, kissing and licking anywhere and everywhere I pleased and I eventually moved further south to where his member pitched a massive tent in his now to-tight-for-comfort boxers. I lowered his boxers deftly and my eye widened by how large he actually was.

"Like what you see." Kakashi teased me sexily.

I responded to his cliché question by stoking and moving my hand up and down his shaft at a tantalising slow pace.

"AHHhhh, valid answer." moaned Kakashi.

I blew hotly on the tip of his hardened erection and I watched him squirm in pleasure beneath me. Pleased with my power over him I continued to step it up a notch and licked his member lightly, my tongue lingering on the tip of his penis. Him not being able to contain himself any longer thrusted into my mouth and I could surprisingly fit all of him inside without gagging. I gladly sucked hard and slow on him and occasionally grazed his dick with the edge of my teeth.

"Oh YES Autumn, faster" Kakashi moaned loudly buckling his hips into my welcoming mouth.

I licked the pre-cum clean off his penis and speedily bobbed my head up and down while pumping his balls, simultaneously.

"AHHH Autumnnnn" he moaned louder than the others, and I could feel his dick pulsate in my mouth.

He cummed in my mouth and I lapped up all of his hot seeds happily "mmmnnn Kakashi you taste delicious."

I then seductively crawled up to his mouth, wrapping my hands around his neck kissing him and giving him a taste of himself. His hands ventured down the curve of my body and gripped my waist, pulling us closer together and deepening the kiss, any space between us had been long demolished.

Letting his steadily increase of lust take over, Kakashi swiftly flip me over so he was on top and was straddling me roughly grinding our hips together.

"Kakashi!" I moaned his name, grinding back with equal intensity, feeling the heat and friction of his dick through the thin layer of my flimsy panties to my eagerly wet pussy.

"mmmnnn…Autumn you feel so good" Kakashi moaned his fingers then circled my inner thigh before dismounting me and sticked his head between my legs and pulled my drenched panties down seductively with his teeth.

Kakashi's wet muscle licked my hot dripping clit, before he stuck a finger into my pussy and I squeezed the sheets behind me and moaned with ecstasy, stars filling my vision. He began to move his fingers at a leisurely pace before gaining speed rapidly.

"Ahhhh Kakashi, you're so dirty." I moaned, buckling into his hand which egged him on as he added two more fingers inside. He pumped hard into me scissoring his fingers, sketching my walls to prepare me for when he decides to end this foreplay session of his. The feeling in the pit of my stomach burst and I released greedily onto Kakashi's hand with a loud moan and my eyes half-lidded. Kakashi proceeded by lapping my wet cunt clean before slowly licked his soiled hand in my full view as if feverously eating a melting icy-pole.

Kakashi then pried my legs open and now hovered above me, his hard, thick dick poised at my entrance. He looked meaningful at me to see if I was ok with this and I nodded my replied. He thrusted his thick length hard into my soaked pussy and I felt an undesirable and overwhelming pain, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Kakashi grunted and I could tell from his face that he could barely remain still while I got use to his size. I appreciated his consideration and smiled reassuringly at him.

"You can move now Kakashi."

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you." His voice filled with love and concern.

I nodded my reply and with a slight movement I moaned lowly which encouraged confidence in Kakashi and he began to pump slowly in me, testing the waters. Soon after, he began ramming into me which rocked the very foundations of the bed and moans filled the night. His hands gripped my thighs and I snaked my legs around his waist to delve himself further into me.

I wanted dominance so I swapped positions by flipping him over so that I was on top and I began to ride him. Moving at insane speeds, he gripped my hips and pulled me further into to him which resulting into his dick hitting a special spot in me which felt fucking phenomenon.

"Ahhhh, yehhh right there." I moaned as Kakashi continued to hit the spot over and over again.

"Fuckkk, you're so tight Autumn" Kakashi groaned loudly as I continued to bounce on him, the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room and sweat glistened our bodies.

That sent me over the edge "KAKASHI!"

"AUTUMN!"

Kakashi and I screamed and climaxed in unison as my walls tighten around his hot member and I could feel his hot seed mixing with my womanly juices. He pumped into me several times after to let me ride the ecstasy of my orgasm.

I moaned lowly as he unsheathed his penis from me with a grunt and carefully made sure to collapse next to me so not to crush me with his weight. His hand snaked around my waist and pulled me into his chest before pulling the bed sheets over the both of us. I curled up in warmth that was his chest and closed my eyes, smiling in content before sleep consumed me my worn-out body.

The next morning I was woken up by the bright sunlight shining through the glass window. With my limbs still entangled with Kakashi's, I looked up from his toned chest to see that he was already awake and had been studying my previously sleeping form.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled lovingly

"Morning." I replied groggily, trying my hardest to smile back as I rubbed my sleep-filled eyes.

Kakashi cuddled me into his chest and I closed by eyes again and smiled in content.

"We should probably find some breakfast."

"Probably" I replied and tried to wake myself up by jumping out of bed.

A failed attempt that resulted in Kakashi demonstrating his quick ninja reflexes by catching me millimetres before I face-planted on the floor. I blinked blankly into his eyes

"Do you have a hangover Autumn?"

"Nah." I wriggled himself from his grip.

Kakashi put on his boxers and mask before hearing a "thud." He turned to the source of the noise and found that I had indeed face-planted into my wall, clearly missing my doorway by a long-shot. I held my face in my hands as had a spastic fit on the floor in pain. Kakashi rushed to my side to comfort me.

"Are you sure you are ok." Kakashi said with concern

"Yep," I mumbled

"Well you almost fell out of bed, you walked into a wall and you nearly left the room completely nude."

"righhht….." I yawned, blushing at my foolishness and lack of clothing in front of this very attractive man even after the unspeakable things I did with him the night before.

"I'm taking your not a morning person because you've only answered my questions in one word phrases thus far."

"he sorry Kakashi." I said determined to put some effort in. Kakashi just shook his head lightly and smiled gently, kissing my forehead.

I got dressed slowly with the help of Kakashi because of my lack of ninja ability in the mornings and we exited my room together hand-in-hand so I don't crash into anything else.

Kakashi and I walked into the living room and everyone accountable for last night's party was sprawled across the room.

"It seems that everyone else decided to sleep over." Kakashi grinned

I chuckled in reponse and returned his knowing look. I looked at the other stir from their uncomfortable slumber, their heads pounding with massive hangovers. A stoned Gai, filled with his passion of youth jogged up to Kakashi and I.

"I know I could have sworn I heard funny noises last night, I think it was someone moaning." Gai said scratching his head in an attempt to recall last night's events.

I blushed knowingly and Kakashi just wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me into his bare chest.

"Oh really" Kakashi said, smirking.

Gai also noticed that Kakashi was only wearing his boxers and eyed between Kakashi and I suspiciously before jogging off to find Lee to do some early morning training.

"Great Kakashi now you've gave him the wrong idea." I muttered into his bare chest.

"Is it really that wrong, _my dear_?"I blushed in remembrance.


End file.
